Bad Apple
by fullmoonpills
Summary: Snape has mistakenly apparated to Japan. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE. Who is this strange muggle boy with the monster hovering over his shoulder? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! What has our favourite professor got himslf into now, huh?
1. May I Ask Your Name

**chapter one.  
**

Snape gasped as he took in his surroundings. The flashing lights of the foreign city momentarily stunned him. The light reflecting off his greasy hair managed to stun a few passersby. It was obvious his apparition had gone horribly wrong.

He glanced down and saw he was sitting on what he took to be a bench on the side of a busy road. Under his hand was a small piece of lined paper, seemingly from a note book.

The bronze-haired teenager next to him jumped and dropped a book. He quickly bent down to retrieve it, and Snape noticed the monster hovering behind the boy.

He jumped up in surprise, a look of terror on his face. The monster was grotesque and it's black wings reminded him of kestrals!

The boy stared at Snape, an incredulous look on his handsome features.

He asked something in another language and when Snape only looked confused and failed to answer, he asked again in English. "Can you see it?"

Snape nodded. "What is it? And where am I?"

The boy paused, taking in that Snape could actually see the thing and then answered slowly "You are in Tokyo, Japan." Then, almost as an afterthought "May I ask your name?"

Snape did not answer immediately but stared at the winged monster, which was grinning at him in the strangest way. An odd noise came from its mouth and Snape realized the monster was chuckling at him. A flush rose up in his cheeks.

He turned to the teenager. He looked like a muggle, but he could see the monster too, so maybe he was a wizard. Best to be safe and assume he's a muggle, Snape thought. He ignored the boy's last question and took out his wand, ready to clear his memory, muggle or wizard.

Just then, a blonde girl in a frilly black outfit rushed up to them and launched herself at the boy, squealing "Raito-kun!!"

"Misa-chan!" The boy sounded exasperated. He said something quickly in Japanese and Snape decided it was time for a translating charm. He got out his wand and whispered "Lingus translatus!" and suddenly he could understand Japanese. The boy was still saying "Misa, please don't run up to me in the street like that! It might draw attention, and you know I'm being watched!"

"But who's your friend. What, do you think, they're following you?"

The cars whizzing past them were very loud and the lights hurt his eyes for a moment. There were so many people and signs and vehicles. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Snape finally worked out that they were at a bus stop, on the side of a main road leading into the city. It was 4:30pm here, from the huge digital screen across the road. How odd.

Turning back to the strange people he had met, he wondered whether the boy had seen him cast the spell, and if perhaps the monster had too. It stared at him in a way that made Snape uncomfortable.

He turned to the boy, interrupting the rapid conversation he was having with the girl.

"What, may I ask **is **that thing?" As he pointed to the monster hovering over them, the girl's eyes widened.

"You can see Ryuk?" she asked.

"So, it has a name, but what is it?" He sneered own his long nose at the impudent girl. "Well?"

The boy stepped in front of her as she opened her mouth to answer.

"So." he said. "You can speak Japanese now?"

"Of course." said Snape, making an effort to sound obvious, but the boy was not fooled.

He gave Snape a calculating look.

Who are you and how can you see Ryuk? Where did you come from, I mean, you just appeared next to me!"

"My name is Severus Snape, and I did not "just appear" I was just rather quiet"

The boy reached for the note book again, he hesitated for a moment.

"And may I ask how you spell that?" he said

Snape looked at the boy. He looked at the girl. He looked at the monster.

He should have disappeared already, but something was strange here, something held him back. The monster held his gaze for a few moments. He drew his eyes away reluctantly and answered the boy with his own question.

"What is your name, boy?"

The teen looked frustrated, as if his question about the spelling had been really important, but this was quickly replaced with a humble and accommodating expression.

My name is Yagami Light. Welcome to Japan. This is my friend Amane Misa."

"_**Girlfriend **_Amane Misa!" added the girl eagerly and she latched on to the boy's arm.

As she faced Snape, her eyes began to examine his robes with extreme curiosity.

"Woah! Is that the new fashion? I saw something like that in Osaka last time I went.."

Misa spoke very quickly and Snape graced her question with a curt "No."

Misa turned to Light and asked, puzzled "Why did you let him touch your Death Note?"

Even though Snape had no idea what this was, the words seemed to resound in his ears. This, he thought, is something strange.

"What is a 'Death Note', may I ask?" he said.

The girl looked stunned and Light immediately said "Nothing important. So.. How did you get here in Japan? Are you here on holiday?"

"I thought you knew him..?" said Misa

"No." said Snape, answering both of their questions. "I got here by mistake."

Light looked puzzled. "Excuse me but how exactly does that work?"

Snape could have slapped himself, saying things like that to muggles.

"Oh, never mind." he said, and Light noticed that they each had something to hide here.

The next moment, someone was tugging at the wand in his clenched fist. He snatched his hand away and looked down, only to see Misa kneeling down next to him, eyes fixed on the wand with a curious look on her face.

"What is it?! Can I see?!" she asked impatiently.

"I think we should go somewhere better to talk" said Light quickly. Snape once again wondered if the boy had seen him use the wand.

Before he knew it, Snape was walking down the footpath with two strange teenagers and a mutant monster floating along behind them.

* * *

AN:

_This story has been neglected for about two years when a friend dared me to write a Ryuk/Snape fic. But I decided to make it just a mostly innocent crossover for my own enjoyment hahah._

_I hope someone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it._


	2. Deceptions And Meetings

**Chapter 2.**

Snape pondered his dilemma. Here he was, sitting in what was clearly a muggle lounge room, in Japan, with an annoying girl, a suspicious boy and a constantly unsettling mutant monster thing that only sat in the corner and chuckled at him ominously. He was not sure if the boy had seen him apparate or cast that translation charm that allowed him to speak and understand Japanese.

He didn't know how he got to Japan, and it seemed he couldn't apparate back for some unknown reason. Something was…blocking him?

He was thoroughly intrigued by his situation and unfortunately could only watch it unfold at this point.

"So, Mr. Snape…you're a foreigner. Are you from England?" The boy called Light asked pleasantly. Misa's large round eyes were trained on his every move. She was fascinated. Light took a more subtle approach, watching Snape from his peripherals as he prepared some tea.

"Yes, I'm a teacher at a school there." Snape answered reluctantly.

"Oh, really? What do you teach?"

"…chemistry." Snape grunted, almost forcing the word out. What a disgrace. Chemistry.

"I see, and do your students call you Snape? Or…forgive me, what is your first name again?"

"I would prefer you to call me 'sir' " Snape said curtly.

Light's jaw seemed to lock in place.

"Well, sir I'm sure we can get you back to where you're supposed to be, if you just give me your details. Here's a piece of paper—"

Light reminded Snape of a particularly annoying and angsty teenage boy he had been forced to teach at Hogwarts.

The monster hovering in the corner, tired of being ignored, had chuckled again ominously at Light's offering of some note-paper to Snape.

It slowly moved over to stand behind Snape, who gave it a look which clearly said "Don't come near me you filthy thing" But in reality, Snape was really quite intrigued. He got the strangest feeling from the monster.

"What is it Ryuuuuuuk~?" the girl almost sang. She was clearly bored with watching Snape and wanted some entertainment.

"Ryuk" only grinned down at Snape with its' strange grin. Snape began to get shivers down his spine.

"Uuh, Misa? Could you help me with the boxes outside, I need to get them in by Thursday.." said Light suddenly, still hiding behind his pleasant façade, though Snape was sure he was hiding something

"What boxe--" Misa was cut off by Light swinging her out of the room, leaving Snape alone with the monster.

And for the first time in a long while, Severus Snape was scared.

The monster hovered up behind him.

"….alright, that's it you…thing. Tell me what you are and why you are here!"

The monster chuckled again.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Name's Ryuk actually and I'm a shinigami. You are a wizard. Hmn. I haven't seen one of those for a long time…"

"What--"

Then Snape remembered. He remembered the ancient Rare Magical Creatures book, sitting on professor Dumbledore's desk. He remembered flipping through the pages, he remembered stopping at a page that caught his attention.

SHI-NI-GA-MI

An ancient race which legend says has the power to kill any human alive and choose the manner of death, using a notebook of unknown substance.

They are said to have moved to a world of their own which supposedly sits directly above ours. Little else is known.

It had been around 15 years since he had seen that page, and he had never thought he would need to remember it. Half the things in that book weren't even real. Like Crumple-horned Snorkacks.

"Shinigami. I see. So, do you possess a notebook then?" he asked, a little surprised but still skeptical.

Ryuk the shinigami also looked surprised and a little skeptical.

"Well, that all depends what you mean by possess…"

At that moment, the annoying boy burst into the room, barely hiding the fact that he had been eavesdropping.

Snape's eyes narrowed. How was he going to deal with this insolent boy. He was obviously more intelligent that he looked. And now he had overheard the word "wizard".

The boy smiled, a little too innocently, Snape thought.

"Well, um, sir, perhaps you have some identification that we could give to the police. My father is a chief, I'm sure we could help you."

"No, I do not possess identification as I have never had occasion to require it." Snape said rather snootily. Something about this boy both vexed him and made him uneasy.

Misa laughed shrilly as she came re-entered the room, but at a deadly glare from Light, she quickly sat down next to him, demure as anything.

Light seemed very put-out by Snape's answer. Snape did not understand what it was about this muggle boy which made him so uncomfortable. Perhaps it was his seemingly innocent questions that seemed so important to him. Perhaps it was the sly way in which the boy watched him, or perhaps it was the strange presence he had, his power over the girl and even the monster.

Yes, this boy should not be underestimated.

It was Snape's turn to ask a question.

"Will you please explain to me, what you are doing with this creature?"

He turned his piercing eyes towards Light, and, sensing resistance, to Misa. The girl looked uncomfortable and looked at Light for direction.

The boy sighed and looked at Snape, studying him.

"He is a shinigami, a god of death."

Light studied Snape's reactions, but Snape was careful not to betray emotion. He was conscious of his danger.

"And what is that, pray tell? Do you mean he is some kind of…magical creature?"

Light didn't know what to make of the man's tone of voice, but he had caught no recognition at the name Shinigami.

Snape studied the boy's face. It was clear that he was not fooled. Both of them were trying to catch the other out.

Suddenly, a car pulled up outside and the door-bell rang.

"Excuse me for a moment." Said Light as he went to the door.

This left Misa, "Ryuk" and Snape in the room together. Misa seemed to brighten and smiled at Snape.

"So, Snape-san! I never did chemistry, I'm an actress and a model. It must be very interesting! Are you really English?"

Snape tried not to listen to her inane babble. He answered curtly.

At that moment, Light returned from the door with a visitor.

It was a very strange person which Snape beheld in that lounge-room in Tokyo.

He had wild black unruly hair, a terrible slump and black bags under his blank-looking eyes. He wore no shoes and stared at Snape.

"Um, Snape-san, please meet Hideki Ryuuga, my er…friend."

* * *

AN:

_I am really starting to enjoy this again now, even though I'm just making it up as I go along._


	3. Subtlety

**BAD APPLE – CHAPTER 3 **

Hideki Ryuuga was a very strange boy. His large blank eyes took Snape in with something like interest, but closer to inspection.

"Nice to meet you." He bowed to Snape, who just looked uncomfortable and nodded his head.

'uh, Ryuzaki, this is Snape-san. He is a teacher in England."

"Please call me Ryuuga for the moment, Yagami-kun. England? I grew up in England."

The tone of voice was pleasant but devoid of emotion. Snape nodded his assent and wondered how many other strange Japanese people he would be forced to endure.

He looked at Light, who looked perfectly comfortable in the situation. Snape didn't buy it. The boy would have to be at least a little bit nervous.

The girl called Misa sighed loudly.

"Liiiiiiight-kun, are you going to take Snape-san to the station?"

Snape caught something strange in the boy' eyes.

"Uh, if he wouldn't mind? Perhaps we could help you get back to England?"

The boy called Ryuuga, or Ryuzaki, or whatever said "I think that would be a good idea, Light-kun."

His voice was always so pleasant, and yet so expressionless. Almost a polite monotone.

Snape didn't really know what to do. He really didn't think he should go to a muggle police stations. Who knows what kind of unnecessary trouble he could get into.

He should just cast a memory spell on all of them and walk away. But where would he go? He was in a foreign city. He didn't know where the Ministry in Japan was located. He didn't have any floo powder and his apparition wasn't working. He had no other choice than to go with these people, his only acquaintances.

They walked outside together, where a large and luxurius limousine lay waiting, with an old man standing beside it.

"Watari, the police station please. Light's friend Snape-san will be accompanying us."

The kindly-looking old man smiled his assent and got into the front seat.

As they were driving through the busy Tokyo streets, Ryuuga spoke to Snape in English.

"Where are you from, Snape-san?"

"I er...come from London."

"Ah, London. I spent some time there myself."

Snape glanced at Yagami, who could clearly understand the conversation, but was trying to seem confused.

Ryuuga seemed to read Snape's thoughts. He said in English:

"Have you ever been to London, Yagami-san?"

Light started.

"Uh, no I have not."

"I was brought up in an orphanage there" said Ryuuga. "Do you have an occupation?"

"I am a...professor of chemistry in a school there."

"Oh, chemistry… that's good then. How did you come to Japan?"

"I...flew, on holiday..but I became, er lost on my way to the… airport. I would like to get home."

"Do you have a ticket?"

"I am afraid I lost it."

"Well, I'm sure we will be able to get you home."

At this point they drew up to the police station and proceeded to some back rooms.

Snape received many odd glances from the administration as his flowing wizard's robes trailed after him through his crisp white surroundings.

When they arrived in the rooms, three other men were waiting for them.

"Snape-san, may I introduce Matsuda-san, Mogi-san and Aizawa-san. They are all working with us on a case."

Snape nodded to each of the men in turn. Why was he here? Weren't they trying to get him back to England?

He noticed everyone was staring at Ryuuga.

"Uh…Ryuzaki-san….who is this man?" asked the one called Matsuda hesitantly.

Ryuuga, Ryuzaki, or whatever he was called, looked around at them and smiled for the first time since Snape had met him.

"He is going to assist us in the investigation."

* * *

AN: The story is set just after Light and Misa have regained their memories. Just for clarification.

This chapter's really short but I'll be writing more on the weekend.


	4. Just A Costume

**Chapter 4.**

The shock on Light Yagami's face was the first thing Snape noticed. It was clear he had not been expecting this, though what he had been expecting was not clear.

Snape looked at the shocked faces surrounding him. He turned to Ryuzaki.

"Who are you?" he asked simply.

"I am L" said the young man. It was not clear whether he expected any reaction from Snape. He just stated it as fact.

The girl, Misa was clearly confused. There was no way to miss this fact as she was proclaiming it to everyone in the room in her high-pitched voice. That girl was really starting to annoy Severus.

The one who called himself "L" turned to the rest of the detectives (Snape supposed that was what they were.)

"If you would all kindly leave Snape-san and I alone for a few moments, I would be grateful."

They all filed out of the room reluctantly, the young man named Matsuda looked back over his shoulder curiously. Yagami had an expression of unreadable calm on his face.

Snape turned to L, his eyes narrowing. Before he could speak, L motioned him to sit.

He took a large armchair, and L took the one opposite. It was only then that Snape noticed the table between them. It was piled with what seemed a ridiculous amount of...sweets. He doubted anywhere but Honeydukes could equal this collection.

L sat on his haunches, watching Snape, thumb in his mouth. He reminded Severus of a young child. But if so, a very strange one. The dark bags under his eyes and unruly hair only emphasised his strangeness. Snape realised who L reminded him of. Dumbledore. They both had that same quiet knowledge, the calm assurance. The eyes also had something in common. Though how Dumbledore's sparkling blue ones matched with L's large black ones, Snape was at a loss to explain.

L studied him for a few more moments before motioning to the coffee table.

"Would you like anything? Please help yourself."

"Err...no thank you."

L's eyes seemed to bore into Snape's mind. Yes, this one was dangerous.

"Enough formalities, Snape-san. I know you are a wizard."

Even with those dark eyes watching his every move, the shock was so great that Snape's outer calm faltered, even if just for a few moments. He could not see the expression painting his features, but he was sure it was...interesting. And proof enough for the accusation, no doubt.

Severus thought furiously. Who was L? And how did he know about wizards? Was he one? Was he a squib? How did he know? Perhaps a memory charm was the only way to get himself out of this.

"If you are thinking of performing a memory charm on me, I must try my best to dissuade you from the idea."

L's voice was calm and steady, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"I...am not a wizard. That is ridiculous." Snape managed to choke out. He knew it was no use, but perhaps he ought to try.

"I know a wizard's robes and wand, when I see them."

"This is just a costume."

"Enough, Snape-san. I must ask you to cooperate with me. I have a very important case here, which if it has not already affected the Wizarding world, soon will. I need your help, however you came to Japan."

Snape sagged visibly in his chair. He must be a wizard, to know all this.

"My...apparition went wrong. I must get back to Hogwarts immediately!"

"Aah, the famous wizarding school. So you are a teacher there? How is Albus Dumbledore?"

Yet again, Snape was shocked.

"He is...well."

"Now, I need to you help me with the matter at hand. I have a very interesting—"

Snape cut him off.

"Are you a wizard or not?" he demanded, his dark eyes smouldering.

L considered the man in front of him. Flowing black robes, dark, dangerous eyes, hooked nose, hair slightly disarrayed.

"The answer I give you depends on what I think your reaction will be. At this point, I imagine you are feeling somewhat trapped, perhaps a little desperate. You are far from home, confronted by a group of strange people, your magic not working as it should. You have seen a shinigami, creatures known only in ancient legend in the wizarding world, if I am correct. At this point, your reaction to my answer will be a critical juncture in my situation, and yours."

Snape only stared.

"I am not a wizard. I am a muggle. I am, however the greatest detective the world has ever seen. I discovered the wizarding world a few years ago, my investigations began when a flying car flew over my head while in London."

At that moment, if Snape had been drinking anything, he would have spat it out.

* * *

_AN: hahaha thanks for all the reviews._


	5. Millions of Lives

Snape stared. It was 3 days since he had first met L, and he still stared. That young man was simply the oddest person Snape had ever met. He wondered what Dumbledore would think of him.

L had told him about Yagami's imprisonment a few days before he met Snape at the bus stop. Now that was curious. Somehow, Snape just did not see Yagami doing that out of faith. He mistrusted the boy greatly. Something about him made Snape uneasy.

He was currently staying at a hotel, thanks to L. He wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to extricate himself from this situation. The shinigami fascinated him though. He hadn't mentioned the thing to L at all. Perhaps he should. Or maybe that would be bad for Yagami. What was Yagami doing?

He had found out a bit more about his situation. It seemed L was investigating a serial killer who murdered criminals, named Kira. Yagami seemed to be helping with the investigations, having originally been considered by L as the prime subject. Now, after subjecting to confinement, Yagami had proved himself innocent and had been released, along with that Misa girl who had apparently been his accomplice.

Snape was no fool. It was clear to him that Yagami must be this Kira. He and the Misa girl were clearly still working together. But how was he to prove it? Should he prove it? He disliked Yagami and distrusted L. Wouldn't it be better for him to find some muggle way of transport and get back to Britain? This was nothing to do with him.

Every time he had that thought, he realised he was in a decidedly strange situation. L knew about the wizarding world. He must not be allowed to carry that knowledge. Snape was unwilling to leave him alone for long, in case he let something slip. Yagami had clearly not been told of what L knew.

The tensions between those two were strange. Sometimes he thought they liked one another, then he saw each turn his back and coldly consider what the other had said, little sign of friendship between them at all. They were both of extraordinarily high intelligence, that was of no doubt.

This whole thing was a battle of wits, the stakes: millions of lives.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Yagami.

"I could kill you at any moment."

"Why don't you?"

"I want you to tell me what you are."

"What I…..am?"

"Ryuk refuses to tell me. I know L knows. What are you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"…very well. If you wish to play that game, so be it."

Yagami stalked from the room.

Oh dear, thought Snape. This is not good at all.

AN: _um, filler chapter because i'm really really busy and I am having a bit of writers block with this story. Thanks very much to all the people who wrote reviews and favourited the story, i read every one of 'em :D_.

_It may be a while yet before I end up updating, but rest assured, it will come._


End file.
